massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gradorm Hil
Gradorm Hil was a krogan hitman, freelance enforcer, and mercenary. History Born on Tuchanka in 1954 CE, Hil loved only one thing: credits. Not caring for honor or traditional krogan practices, his early life on Tuchanka was eventful and he was eventually exiled because of his refusal to serve in clan Gradorm's army without pay. After his exile he decided to work as a hired gun on Omega, working for the krogan warlord who would later be known as the "Patriarch". While in Patriarch's Syndicate on Omega, he worked multiple jobs, including as a gambling ring enforcer, bouncer, bodyguard, and foot soldier for the Patriarch's main force. Hil commanded a squad and normally helped and led shootings of bars, stores, and property owned by rivals. In the war for Omega between the Patriarch and Aria, Hil served as a battlemaster in charge of the defense of the Patriarch's favorite club, Afterlife. He was present when Aria's people took over the establishment and, realizing Patriarch was doomed, he stole fifty thousand credits from Patriarch and fled Omega, sneaking out through a sewage tunnel. After leaving Omega, he went to the Citadel to work as a hitman, a job he proved excellent at. He worked for multiple turian and krogan crime bosses until 2157 CE, when he was hired by a Blood Pack commander on Earth to help kill off a group of elcor who were muscling in on the Blood Pack's operations. He worked for two years, killing and earning good profits. He continued working on Earth for a year, until he was contacted by the weapons company Sea Leaf to eliminate a secratary named Daniee Roberts, who happened to be the co-owner of their rival, Vapor Industries. Sea Leaf offered 5,000 credits. Hil accepted and stalked Roberts for three months until the time came for him to perform the hit. Hil waited outside her apartment with a modified Vindicator Battle Rifle that was fully automatic and had a fifty round heat capacity. When Robert's car pulled up into her apartment's parking lot, Hil opened fire on her with the sawed off rifle, letting off forty-five rounds into her body. After her death, Hil became a well-paid killer, accepting jobs for gangsters, Sea Leaf, the Blood Pack, and anyone with deep enough pockets. His luck changed in 2178 CE, when he was drunk in a bar and a Systems Alliance corporal bumped into him and spilled his beer over Hil's armor. Furious, Hil broke the man's ribs and threw him into a booth. Another patron, Harrison Mendez, the trainer of the 92nd Shock Troopers, attempted to defend the corporal and was slammed headfirst into the bar by Hil, killing him. Ten minutes later, Hil was arrested for murder and attempted murder, but not before knocking a police officer out and throwing another against his car, denting it severely. He was held for three weeks when DNA evidence linked him to the unsolved death of Daniee Roberts, which had been cold for nearly two decades. Upon discovery of his involvement, a former Alliance infantry soldier working for Vapor Industries, Harold Marr, went to Kenya and gunned down Hil, collecting a large bounty that had been standing for a full eighteen years. Category:Assassins Category:Bodyguards Category:Bounty hunters Category:Mercenaries Category:Gang members Category:Soldiers Category:Males Category:Criminals Category:Foxtrot12 Category:Krogan